Draco's Harmony
by Heather22
Summary: Not very good w/ summarys but Draco is torn between Psyche (OC) and Ginny, plot takes place at Hogwarts Summer Camp. New activites new adventures. Starts from Harry's POV, then to Draco. Chap. 2 up! DM/PL(OC) or GW later chapters you'll find out!
1. Default Chapter

Draco's Harmony  
  
Chapter 1 - Draco's Boat  
  
It was Harry's first day back from Hogwarts (Just completing his fifth year). He approached the Dursley's home from the ride back from The Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Harry how's that freak torture prison your attending? Did you get any new wounds? Can I see them?" Dudley sneered. Harry ignored his cousin and continued to weed the garden as he was told by his Uncle Vernon. As he pulled the last weed, He stepped inside and found his Uncle Vernon slam his bedroom door and run down the stairs yelling.  
  
"That ruddy Violet Thompson is visiting us. Honestly why is that Harry - loving friend of your dead sister visiting us?" He screamed to Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Why didn't you tell her we were busy?" She glared at her husband.  
  
"Oh you think it would be that simple do you? She wouldn't keep her moth shut, wouldn't let me say a bloody word!" Uncle Vernon's stubby face was getting purple and his veins were popping out of his short neck.  
  
Harry was in shock. Harry - loving? Who that the dursley's knew would even mention his name to them? Harry was happy. He was annoying the Dursley's without them being able to point a finger at him. Life was good.  
  
"Well when then?" Aunt Petunia asked.  
  
"Tomorrow." Uncle Vernon said, calming down a bit.  
  
The next day Harry woke up to the sound of the Dursley's hulling items around the house. Harry woke up and fed Hedwig some carrots and walked downstairs. Dudley was carrying Harry's school supplies from under the stairs up to his room, Aunt PetuniA was cooking breakfast and Uncle Vernon was fixing the dishwasher that hadn't been fixed since Harry was old enough to wash the dishes himself.  
  
"Breakfast!" Aunt Petunia yelled to Harry.  
  
There was sausage, eggs, bacon, and toast. Harry wondered what he would be eating. Saltine crackers with horseradish sauce? He hoped not, he really disliked that meal. Aunt Petunia served Dudley, then Uncle Vernon, then herself, then by total surprise, she gave Harry some. It was the best meal he ever ate at the Dursley's house.  
  
After breakfast, Harry went to the sink to do the dishes, but Aunt Petunia stopped him and told him to go upstairs to get a shower and then get dressed. Harry did so, and after his shower, he walked into his bedroom and saw a sight he only thought possible in his dreams. The wooden floor had been swept and polished and a new red carpet lay on the floor. His bed had clean sheets and a comforter. His desk was dusted and polished with a bright new lamp resting on it. Hedwig's cage was no longer bolted shut and the steel bars that were blocking his window were now replaced with blinds and new green curtains. On his chair lay a new pair of clothes with tags and all. Harry was confused. Had the Dursley's gone mad? Was he still sleeping?  
  
Harry got dressed and walked downstairs. Uncle Vernon slammed him up against the wall and talked to him in a very low voice.  
  
"Listen hear. You will not tell that foul lady when she comes that we have not been treating you this good for the past 15 (or is it 16?) years, understand? Otherwise there will be no stepping foot outside this house for the rest of your summer vacation. Understand?"  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry replied.  
  
Just then the door burst open and a pale faced skinny lady with glasses stood in the doorway. Uncle Vernon flinched and moved aside. "Violet how do you do? Please do come in." Uncle Vernon said regretfully.  
  
"Harry? Where is my dear Harry?" She said  
  
She threw down her bag and purse and gave Harry a hug. "Not to be rude, but who exactly are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry, my name is Violet Thompson. I knew your mother." She said  
  
Harry followed Violet into the parlor and sat down, as did she. She handed him a small box. Harry opened it and inside lay a copy of British Wizard Heroes.  
  
"You're a witch?" Harry asked, looking up from the book.  
  
"Yes, Harry, I'm a witch." She replied.  
  
"Well, what is this for?" Harry asked picking up the book.  
  
Violet handed him a piece of parchment that read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Summer School Camp. Please send an owl by Thursday. You will return to the address you named on your permission slip one week before school starts. You will need to bring the following, if you wish to be attending:  
  
British Wizard Heroes By Tom McMarlie  
  
Your wand  
  
Your broomstick  
  
Cauldron  
  
Hogsmede Permission Forum  
  
Casual robes  
  
Dress robes  
  
You will leave Saturday, June 20th at platform 93/4. Thank You.  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Wow! Really?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. Why don't we go upstairs and have a look at your room? I suspect Ron has sent an owl and the Dursley's have worked very hard on making sure You don't seem mistreated." Violet said.  
  
Soon, they were up in Harry's room and, indeed, there was an owl from Ron. It was Pig.  
  
"How did you know?" Harry asked.  
  
"UMMM.. Divination was my strongest subject.." Harry opened the letter and read to himself:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Did you get accepted to Summer Camp? Hermione, Ginny, Percy, and I all have. (Fred and George didn't, mum suspects they are too much trouble) Are you going? Mum says you can't stay with us, Lucius and dad have been really going at it and mum doesn't want you to have to put up with it. Hermione invited us to stay with hr family for a while. Send me an owl. Got to go!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry turned to Violet, but she was already gone. She must of apprated already, he thought. It was 5 o'clock and still no letter from Hermione. He wrote back to Ron and told him he was going.  
  
***  
  
A few days later, Harry sat at his desk and replied to Hogwarts with the permission slip (filled out by Uncle Vernon with happiness) and an owl was sitting on the windowsill with Hermione's letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Ron told me you were going to HWSC He also told me you could come and stay. Mr. Weasley is coming two days before we must go. I hope you are staying out of trouble with your relatives! Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
A few day's later, Mr. Weasley pulled up in his new enchanted car, got out of it, walked up to the door and knocked. Uncle Vernon answered the door and reluctantly invited them in.  
  
"I remember you." He said to Fred and George who were behind Mr. Weasley.  
  
"I'm here for Harry." Mr. Weasley answered; looking quite interested in the television.  
  
"Alright then." Uncle Vernon said "Harry!"  
  
Harry ran down the staircase to greet Mr. Weasley and Fred and George. Fred pulled out a cologne bottle and handed it to George as he said hello. George scanned the room for the large boy who was Harry's cousin. He spotted him hiding behind Aunt Petunia in the distance.  
  
Mr. Weasley grabbed Harry's things and waved goodbye as he walked to the door. Fred and George stayed behind just long enough just to tell Dudley that the cologne they were holding was the finest in all of Britain. And to "accidentally" drop it. As Harry slammed the car door shut, he could see Dudley in the background. He had a larger neck than Uncle Vernon and what appeared to be small deer antlers sprouting from his head.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked, laughing.  
  
"Mule's Cologne. It makes the user look like a half - way deformed goat - deer - boy. ' Fred answered.  
  
Mr. Weasley adjusted his rear - view mirror and looked at Fred and George with a faint smile that disappeared as soon as he saw Harry look at him.  
  
They pulled into an alley, and Mt. Weasley turned on the invisibility for his new car and flew away.  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat at the gate of her garden looking at the blue sky. She wondered when Harry and Ron would be there. Gosh she missed them and it hasn't even been two weeks!  
  
She began to think about the past few years, all the fun they had, all the moments they shared together. She thought about Harry, and how he looked when he won the Triwizard tournament, and when Cedric died. She thought of the look in his eyes, and how he needed someone to cry on, and how she hadn't helped as much as she could have, how she wanted to so bad, but couldn't bring herself to. She remembered Ron and how he always made her laugh, and how he had always been a good friend to her. She remembered it all. She even remembered Malfoy, how rotten he had always been, and she even missed him. She didn't know why, it had only been 2 weeks and she even missed Malfoy. Was she going mad? Even thinking of Malfoy usually made her feel like she was going to loose her lunch, and now, she missed him.  
  
She was now 16, like the rest of her classmates, or most of them. She thought of her life and how it changed, how she changed, her emotions, her thoughts. Her hair was no longer bushy, it was now straight and silky, she had gotten taller and more curves. She was still clever, but not such a know - it - all.  
  
She sat up and walked inside and sat at the table, Harry and Ron would be coming any minute now.  
  
***  
  
Harry and Ron stepped out of the car, waved goodbye to Fred and George and Mr. Weasley, took their stuff, and walked up to the door. Harry knocked, and Hermione answered the door. Hermione's house was a typical muggle house, and Harry felt much at home. Her parent's weren't home, so they had to wait to go anywhere.  
  
So, to pass the time, Hermione showed them around the house. Ron got the extra room, but Harry had nowhere to sleep.  
  
"I guess you'll just have to sleep on the couch, sorry 'bout that." Hermione said, and took Harry's things downstairs.  
  
Soon Hermione's parents arrived.  
  
"Hermione, nice to meet your friends. We've got a little surprise for you. Tomorrow you are going camping. I have to go to work and it was free anyway, my company paid for it. You Harry, and Ron can go tomorrow and the next day, you can go to Diagon alley." Mrs. Granger said.  
  
Later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Mini Golf. "So, all you have to do is get the ball in the hole with this stick?" Ron asked holding up the club.  
  
"Yes pretty much, and it's not a stick, it's a golf club." Hermione answered.  
  
"Sounds simple. What is it called again?" Ron asked  
  
"MINI GOLF!!" Harry and Hermione said in unison  
  
"Alright, no need to yell, no need to yell." Ron answered.  
  
In the end, Hermione won since Harry only played once, at Dudley's 6th birthday party, and Ron never played before, and on top of that, kept holding the club upside down.  
  
***  
  
After mini golf, they all went back home and ate dinner before bed. Harry slept good that night, because there was no Uncle Vernon snoring loudly in the next room, or no Seamus panting after his intense "There's a Monster Running After Me AHHH" dreams he had every other day.  
  
The next day, Harry, Ron and Hermione went camping. Hermione's parent's dropped them off at the cabin, then they unpacked.  
  
It was a small cabin with three beds and a dresser. Standard. The luxury cabins were on the other side of the lake, not far from view; Harry could even see the people's faces.  
  
"Wow! It's so nice not being have to do what other's say. You know do what you want, eh?" Ron asked  
  
"Let's rent a boat!" Hermione suggested  
  
"Good idea." Harry replied.  
  
They walked down to the docks to pick out one. They finally decided on a little electric boat that could hold 5 people. Soon they were driving fast along side the water.  
  
"Oh - no!" Ron whispered under his breath.  
  
"What? What is it Ron?" Hermione asked  
  
"Look!" Ron pointed to another boat coming in the opposite direction, "Malfoy!"  
  
"Bloody hell, not today, why, why does he show up when we are having fun?" Harry whispered as the boat pulled along side them.  
  
"Well, well, what have we here?" Malfoy looked down at the three of them sitting in the run - down boat "Hello, Potter how are we? '  
  
"Go away, Malfoy." Harry answered. "You're a bastard."  
  
"I was thinking good - looking bastard, but I guess that sums it up alright." Malfoy sneered.  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione shouted  
  
"What do I want, mudblood, well I want Potter here to learn some decency and get out of my way." Malfoy answered  
  
"You were in our way, Malfoy you prat!"  
  
Then, Hermione bent over the boat to catch her falling bracelet, and fell in. The water was warm, and she had her swimsuit on underneath her clothes, but she was still angry at what she knew was coming Malfoy would have a field day with this, she thought. And she didn't want to poke her head out of the water to save her the humiliation.  
  
"Here, mudblood, I think you'll be needing this." Malfoy handed her a towel that was dangling from the edge of the boat.  
  
"Gee, thanks, but I hardly think I'll be needing it since I'm in the water!" Hermione splat out  
  
"Yes, well maybe you can use it to get that seaweed off your head, no wait, sorry, that's your hair!" Malfoy laughed.  
  
"Shut up you idiot!" Hermione yelled  
  
"Your right, that's exactly what I'm going to do! I'm going to shut up because a mudblood told me to! I think not. And by the way-"  
  
"Look! Ron yelled pointing in the water.  
  
Hermione looked down from Malfoy and looked in the water. Something was moving. Was it a Kelpie? (A demon that takes the form of a horse and devours humans)  
  
Oh no! Hermione thought. I need to get out of here! Soon! "Hermione, grab a hold." It was Ron with a rope dangling from the boat.  
  
Hermione tugged and tried to climb on, but the boat tipped. The boat wasn't strong enough.  
  
"Malfoy! Please help me, there isn't anyone for miles!!" Hermione begged.  
  
"Why should I?" Draco glared  
  
"Because, because I need you! my life depends on it, and if you don't save me, who will?" She begged  
  
"Come here." Malfoy said pushing down a ladder.  
  
She climbed up and got on the boat, then all she remembered was black.  
  
***  
  
I'll go get help!" Harry said, pushing the boat full speed ahead "I'll drive the boat to the aid station, here I know a short cut." Malfoy said waving.  
  
It had been hours. Draco kept checking his map for directions, but none lead him there. There was no shore, and when there was shore, It was deserted, and he'd have to drag her for miles. The lake seemed endless, even with a boat with a huge motor as the one he owned he could find nowhere. It seemed hopeless, completely hopeless, then to top it off, it started to rain, pour. Heavy storm clouds were grumbling. Draco ran inside the cabin, and dragged Hermione with him.  
  
***  
  
Hermione woke in the middle of the storm, and saw Draco, hovering over her with a towel, patting her head. She about screamed, but instead of a scream, a choking noise came from her mouth.  
  
"Are you alright?" Draco asked, looking at her if she was diseased.  
  
Sitting upright Hermione replied "Yes, yes I'm okay, but what were you doing? What happened? The last thing I remember was me climbing on your boat."  
  
"You passed out, hit the floor, and got a concussion. I was drying off your face because you were in the storm." He looked at the window to prove his point, and it was indeed raining.  
  
"Thank, thank you." She said taken back to what she was saying to Malfoy.  
  
"Yeah well, what would you of done, left me to die?" Draco asked  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that, Malfoy?" Hermione asked  
  
"Yes." Draco said seriously, even though she was joking  
  
"Okay, okay, I guess I wouldn't of left you to die."  
  
"Where are we anyway?" she asked again.  
  
"I have know idea. I got us lost." Draco answered.  
  
"good job! I appreciate it!" she glared  
  
"Look! I was taking a short cut to get help for you, and if you don't appreciate my attempts, then go get your self killed by that Kelpie because I could care less!" Draco yelled.  
  
Then, Hermione started to cry. A single teardrop fell from her eye, and several others soon followed. She new Draco was mean, but so cruel?  
  
Draco pulled up her chin and gazed into her eyes. She wanted to turn her head and walk away and curl up in a ball. She wanted him to stop looking at like that, with that unreadable, mysterious expression on his face. And at the same time, she never wanted to stop looking at those gray eyes. She wanted to be consumed by them. Those gray eyes, that blond hair, the perfection of his face, his handsome face that was looking at her, with no emotion, she wanted it to last forever.  
  
As she pulled her head away from his close face, something happened, that she would never think possible, coming from Malfoy.  
  
***  
  
"Where are they? " It was Ron who broke the silence of their long waiting "Do you think Malfoy-"  
  
"I wouldn't underestimate his power of evilness, but why would he kill her?" Ron looked at Harry with Worry on his face.  
  
"Malfoy is a rotten, evil, nasty bastard, but that's to low, even for him." Harry assured his friend.  
  
They had been sitting in the lodge for hours waiting for Hermione and Draco to return. The rescue team had thought it a joke (Muggles!) and told them to go home. Instead, they sat at the lodge waiting, and waiting.  
  
"When Draco comes, back, he'll get it." Harry whispered with vengeance.  
  
"Harry, you called him Draco!" Ron replied  
  
"Well, I think Malfoy would want her hurt, but maybe only Draco would want something more with her."  
  
"Like what?" Ron asked  
  
"Revenge."  
  
***  
  
Draco reached out his hand to Hermione and held hers. "I-I'm sor- sorry." He whispered.  
  
Hermione looked at him. Her wet clothes, wet hair, tear drops on her face. She looked at him, with the most forgiveness she could give to Malfoy.  
  
His hands were trembling in hers. But he could not let her cry like this. He moved his arms around her body, and what a Malfoy was bound never to do, he did. He moved closer to her, his head was inches away from hers, he could see she was scared, and so he hugged her.  
  
Hermione felt awkward at first, and then she felt he was being sincere. The most he had ever been sincere in his whole life, so she wrapped her arms around him back, accepting his gesture of friendliness.  
  
She was holding him tight now, with fear of him, what every girl feared of him. She wept on his shoulder. And he held her tighter. It seemed like ages they were like this; she never wanted to let go she never wanted to stop holding him. She never wanted him to stop being gentle with her like he had with no one else before, but it ended, finally, her tears stopped and their grip on one another loosened, and arms separated, and it was over, alas it was over.  
  
"It's okay, Draco, I forgive you." Hermione whispered, still trembling  
  
"Are you alright? I never knew touching someone would give them chills running up their arms before." Draco answered  
  
"I was not!" She yelled  
  
"Yes, yes you were, you shivered when I put my arms around you." She looked at him, blankly.  
  
He stood up and looked at her.  
  
"Follow me." He said fiercely, unlike the Draco she had known moments ago.  
  
She stood up and followed him in another sector of the cabin. It was a bedroom, elegantly designed, the most gorgeous sight she had seen in a bedroom. The ceiling was bewitched to look like a clear blue sky, the floor was glass, and underneath the water was flowing gently. The doves in the bird sanctuary were playing beautiful music, across the room. The furniture was a dark polished wood, the blankets were red silk (The Malfoy's Slept on no lesser material) The walls were a beautiful shade of yellow and a beautiful scent filled the room, that smelled like Draco.  
  
"I'm sure you're very tired, you can sleep here." Draco said looking around the room  
  
"Draco, it's, it's beautiful!" she gasped.  
  
"Yes it is, it is usually kept for guests, but I stayed here during the storm, earlier than you woke up, because it's the safest room in the boat."  
  
"Where are you going to go?"  
  
"On the deck, I have to try to get us back, it's been hours."  
  
"But you'll get yourself killed! Can't you see the storm?"  
  
"What is it of your concern if I get killed!?"  
  
"I care, because I know underneath all that snobby boy lies a wonderful person, you showed me that in the other room! And I don't want you killed!"  
  
"Sorry, wrong Draco."  
  
"What do you mean? I remember you holding me, telling me you were sorry, being gentle with me! I'm not a goldfish, I remember things!"  
  
"Well that was different, mudblood, and don't ever repeat what happened in that room to anyone! You'll regret you were ever born I was not myself, completely out of character, I don't even know why I pretended to care!"  
  
"You cared, why are you pretending like it never happened? It did! You acted so gentle, you held me, then you dump me in this room, and pretend it never happened and try to get yourself killed! What game are you trying to play with me?"  
  
"Shutup! You have no room to talk! Are you going to tell everyone what happened either? I think not!"  
  
He walked towards the door to open it.  
  
"No, I won't let you kill yourself." Hermione screamed, and lunged forward towards him.  
  
"Get off you bitch!"  
  
She held him tightly and threw him on the floor. "I won't let you!" she screamed  
  
Before he could get up, Hermione threw herself on the floor over top of him, holding him down.  
  
"Get the hell off of me!" he screamed  
  
"If you promise not to go out there!" she cried  
  
"Okay!" he yelled, and she rolled off of him.  
  
Her bones ached, she put all she had into that, protecting him, and she could not move.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"NO! Does look like I'm alright to you?"  
  
"Here." He said he picked her up and set her on the bed, with all the elegance of a Malfoy.  
  
Her head rested on the pillow, her eyes looking weak. Draco looked at her and sat on a chair.  
  
"What are Potter and Weasley going to do when they find out?" "I'm not telling them."  
  
"Why not? You yelled at me for forgetting it, and now you're not going to tell Potter and Weasley? You hypocrite!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You should be."  
  
They sat for hours, sometimes Hermione talked, sometimes, she slept, and Draco mostly listened, adding in his own rude thoughts when she mentioned Ron and Harry.  
  
"Your good to talk to, did you know that?" Hermione said  
  
"People have told me that before." Draco said raising his shoulders  
  
"Thank you for being so kind to me, for the most part."  
  
"I'm new at it you know, right after father was sent-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Draco, where was your father sent?"  
  
"Father was sent to," Draco looked down, "to therapy."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes, I don't like to talk about it."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"the rain stopped." Hermione said looking out the window.  
  
"Yes, it has, I guess I'm allowed to go back outside?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He walked out of the room and steered the boat back to the shore. Hermione followed him outside. The two of them eventually found their way back to the lodge, and waiting for them, was Harry and Ron, and They were looking quite angry.  
  
***  
  
"What did you do to her Malfoy? Use her as target practice with an Unforgivable Curse?" Ron sneered, "Bet you have to practice anyway before they'll let you become a death Eater."  
  
"That's right! How did you guess? That's exactly what I've been doing, then I decided to bring her back so she could tell you all about her experiences!" Draco looked at him with his cold eyes, "Honestly Weasley!"  
  
"Malfoy, you could of just put her under a curse so she could tell no one, do you think I'm stupid?" Ron splat out.  
  
"Yes, As a matter of fact I do think your stupid! It takes at least 15 men to put a spell like that on someone, and if you put them under a truth spell, the curse will not uphold." Draco answered  
  
"The let's hear it shall we? What happened?" It was Harry that now spoke.  
  
"Why don't you ask her yourself?"  
  
As soon as Draco said these words, Hermione came out from inside the cabin. She looked at Draco, and he looked back. Harry saw her eyes, they were not full of loathing for Draco, but certainly not liking. It was more of a neutral respect, but full of fear and compliance.  
  
"Ask me what?" Hermione asked  
  
"Oh. Hermione, well what happened? Why were you so late?" Harry asked.  
  
"Draco got us lost, and I had a concussion and. "  
  
She looked at Draco, and he looked back fiercely.  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"You will?" asked Harry and Draco in unison.  
  
"Yes I will." She looked at Draco and he looked as if he could of stabbed her in the throat. Then a memory rushed back into her head ". and don't ever repeat what happened in that room to anyone! You'll regret you were ever born." It was Draco's voice back on the boat. Now the colour drained from her face.  
  
"Draco, could I talk to you?" She looked at him  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry and Ron crossed their arms and waited.  
  
"In private?"  
  
"Yes. Potter, Weasley, would you give us a minute?" He said looking at them as if they were less than human.  
  
Harry turned around to walk away. Ron looked suspiciously at Draco and was soon pulled away by Harry.  
  
*** In the cabin, Hermione looked at Draco with fright and sighed. "I forgot, sorry, what should I tell them?"  
  
"Tell them when you woke up, you were chained to a pole and I beat you." Draco looked at her. She couldn't tell if he was joking or not.  
  
"I was kidding."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So, tell them what happened, I don't care." "You sure seemed to care earlier."  
  
"Well I forgot, you know, the - whole - being - nice - thing my mother's been teaching me? That doesn't mean I have to act different. I'm just not going to be such a menace that's all."  
  
"Okay, if your sure."  
  
"they are your friends, and you shouldn't do anything to hurt them, or make them feel hurt."  
  
"But you're my friend too, Draco."  
  
"No, no I'm not your friend, Ron and Harry, they are your friends, not me."  
  
"You helped me, so you're a friend, no matter what anyone says, are you mine?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
And with that, Hermione smiled at him and ran off to find Harry and Ron.  
  
*** Hermione spotted Harry and Ron sitting at the base of the lake. Ron was drawing something that looked like a picture of Draco with a decapitated head with a stick in the mud, and Harry was skipping rocks across the water.  
  
"Oh hello Hermione, I didn't see you there!" Ron looked up from his drawing and brushed it off.  
  
"I have something to tell the both of you."  
  
And then she told them. She told them everything. They listened carefully and could hardly believe their ears.  
  
"So."  
  
"Malfoy is nice?" Ron asked  
  
"Trying to be."  
  
"That's a little weird."  
  
*** Ginny and Percy were sitting on the doorstep when Mr. Weasley walked up. He looked pretty happy with himself.  
  
"Yes! I have finally done it! It's official! Lucuis Malfoy is not getting out of therapy until next year at the earliest, and when he does get out, one screw up and he's going to Azkaban!" Mr. Weasley opened the door and walked inside to tell his wife.  
  
"Hey Perce, I got to go, I'll be back in a few."  
  
Ginny walked to the garden, she just had to tell him this. Ginny walked to the far side of the garden, by the roses and sat on the rock. She reached her hand to knock on the door that was about the size of a keyhole.  
  
A/N - Sorry so many errors, there were so many, I had to edit it again, like some things didn't match up! Hey please review, flames are okay, but be polite, I just want to know if something doesn't work out or sounds stupid. Should I continue to chapter 3? (After you read chapter 2, tell me!) 


	2. Ginny's Secret

Chapter 2 - Ginny's Secret  
  
The next day, Hermione, Harry, and Ron set off for Diagon Alley. It was a clear blue sky and the sun was brightly shinning. It was a warm day and the humidity was high.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to get to Diagon Alley by boat (There was a port and a fairer at the end of the alley and it was magical, of course there was no river going through the middle of London!)  
  
When they finally arrived, Diagon alley was less packed than usual. Probably because there were not as many students that got accepted. They headed first to Flourish and Blotts so Ron and Hermione could get their books. Then they picked up some ice cream and headed for Kings Cross.  
  
***  
  
Ginny was missing all morning, and no one could find her. She put him in his house, then put the house in her bag, and appeared back in the garden seconds later.  
  
"Ginny Weasley! Where have you been?" Percy's annoying voice made it's way inside her head.  
  
"I - I was. DEGNOMING THE GARDEN!"  
  
"Right, then mum wants to see you, I suspect we will be leaving any moment, so gather your things and we'll go to Diagon Alley by Floo power." Percy walked away into the kitchen.  
  
About a half-hour later, Ginny walked into the kitchen and ate breakfast. Her hair fluttered over her food as she ate quickly, (which was now a strawberry blonde) and no sooner than she sat down, it seemed, then she stood up.  
  
Ginny and Percy walked towards the fireplace, and Percy threw the floo powder in the fireplace.  
  
"After you, Ginny."  
  
As soon as Percy said those words, Ginny stepped into the fireplace and yelled out "Kings Cross Station" and she was off.  
  
She ended up at Kings Cross Station followed by Percy with a huge bruise on her cheek.  
  
"Ginny! What have you been doing? How did you get that nasty bruise on your cheek? Here, wait I'll help you."  
  
"STOP! Percy! Honestly, How old do you think I am?"  
  
"I think you should be more careful!"  
  
"Well I'm 14,I can certainly watch out for myself!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Look, you don't have to be all protective of me, big brother, I got the bruise from the fireplace, I leaned too far in, that's all. I can handle it myself!"  
  
Percy glared at her and nodded his head. They walked to King's Cross Station's Station 93/4 and waited for signs of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
Soon, she spotted them coming through the barrier, and they walked up to meet them.  
  
"Oi Ron! Over here!" Percy yelled across the platform. Ron felt his face getting warm; Percy was making a scene.  
  
"Shutup Percy you-Embarrassment!" muttered Ron.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked over to Percy and Ginny. Harry noticed Ginny blush when he said hi, and decided not to anymore.  
  
Ginny walked away and got in a compartment by herself. Percy shook his head in disapproval.  
  
"She's been acting really strange lately." Percy noted as all four of them sat in a compartment.  
  
"Really, you mean strange for Ginny, that must be something!" Ron laughed at his joke.  
  
"Ron, no seriously, I think something might be wrong."  
  
"Umm. better let it go. You know how girls are, they never want to tell you anything."  
  
***  
  
Ginny sat down and opened her bag. He was sitting inside his "house."  
  
"Apollo, Apollo! Are you sleeping?" Ginny yelled inside her bag.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up, what do you need?" The small, furry animal peaked his head out of her bag.  
  
His green eyes were the size of pennies and he had a long, pointed, pink nose. His fur was white and he was about the size of a bar of soap. He had a long swift tale and small square feet.  
  
"We are on our way to Hogwarts, my school, and you cannot be seen, if anyone finds out, I have you, my dad will be in a lot of trouble."  
  
"Alright, can I go back to sleep again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Just then, the door opened, at Draco Malfoy walked in. Ginny stuffed Apollo back in her bag.  
  
"Are you mental? Who are you talking to? There's no one else in this room. Wait, is it Potter? Does he have an invisibility cloak?"  
  
He started moving his hands around the cabin blindly.  
  
"There is no one here! I was talking to myself, and what are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Oh, that bus manager lady, told me to come in here. Just because I made Neville sing, If I Only Had A Brain. It was quite funny though."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Draco sat down and looked around. There was along period of silence, until someone broke it.  
  
The cart came around.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"I'll take a pack of Chocolate Frogs and Bernie Blotts Every Flavor Beans." Draco handed her the money, took his things and closed the door.  
  
"Here," Draco tossed her two packs of Chocolate Frogs.  
  
"Oh, thank you."  
  
Ginny blushed and looked down. Draco sat beside her.  
  
"I'm bored, do you want to makeout?"  
  
Ginny looked at him.  
  
"I was kidding." He laughed.  
  
Ginny didn't find this amusing, "That was a stupid joke. You really are a mean person."  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but I am bored, and you should have seen the look on your face!" he laughed again, imitating her.  
  
She laughed to, it was quite funny.  
  
By the time the Hogwarts Express pulled in to the station, Ginny was sure she was going to miss his jokes.  
  
***  
  
As they walked up to The Hogwarts grounds, Harry could see what looked like thousands of fireflies glistening over five tables.  
  
As they approached, he could see that he was right, the four house tables and the head table have been set up outside and there was an enchantment on the bugs. Harry. Ron, and Hermione walked up and sat at the Griffindor table together, and as everyone was seated, Professor Dumbledore began his speech.  
  
"Fellow staff and students, welcome to the first annual Hogwarts Summer Camp! All of you have met our standards and are to be congratulated.  
  
Secondly, this summer, your schedules will be handed out, and they are identical for each year of the same house. New activities have been added, so I hope you all enjoy them.  
  
Thirdly, a newsletter will be given out with special events every week by owl post. All lunches and dinners will be held outside, unless it is raining, and breakfasts will be held indoors.  
  
And lastly, we have a few transfer students that will be joining us until they graduate, and will be sorted momentarily."  
  
Dumbledore held out a piece of parchment and set the sorting hat on the bench.  
  
"Please welcome, Venus Black."  
  
A tall girl with long brown-blonde hair and bright blue eyes stood up and walked to the sorting hat, as applause broke out.  
  
She sat on the stool and the sorting hat was placed over her head.  
  
"Umm. not so brave, a bit of a coward, semi smart, snotty, oh let see, how about HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hat yelled out.  
  
Applause broke out over the Hufflepuff table, as she sat down.  
  
"Next, please welcome Artemis Savor."  
  
A small boy with light blonde hair, and brown eyes.  
  
He sat on the bench and was sorted.  
  
"Oh my! Definitely SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled again.  
  
The boy sat at Slytherin and looked rather smug about it.  
  
"And lastly, Psyche Lunie." A girl with dark brown hair and vibrant green eyes walked up to the bench, and was again sorted.  
  
"Loyal I see, brave, sly, and clever, where am I going to put you? Okay, um GRIFFINDOR!" Psyche got of the stool and sat beside Hermione.  
  
"Welcome Venus, Artemis, and Psyche, now, In honor of our new guests, let the feast begin!"  
  
And as usual, the plates and goblets filled with food and drinks, and everyone ate.  
  
"So your name is Psyche? Where did you come here from?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"I am from Italy, my parents were searching for a new job."  
  
Hermione and Psyche continued to chat as they walked up to the common room after dinner.  
  
"Here, I'll show you around." Hermione offered, as they walked around the common room. Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch talking about Qudditch, watching them.  
  
"So she's from Italy?" ron asked Harry, looking at her.  
  
"Umuh."  
  
"OH. well! I better get to bed. Goodnight Harry." Ron said as he walked up to the boys' dormitory.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and her friend, Psyche sat in the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Hermione, I don't believe I have met your friends." Psyche told Hermione as she glanced over the table.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."  
  
Ron and Harry waved.  
  
"Ron, Harry, this is Psyche Lunie, you know the new student?"  
  
"Yeah we saw her get sorted," Harry answered.  
  
"Wow! You are Harry Potter? I've read all about you at my old school, I knew you went to Hogwarts, but I didn't know you were so. umm. you know. not snotty?"  
  
"You'd think I'd be with all the things Rita Skeeter has written about me." Harry answered.  
  
"Owl Post!" Ginny yelled out as the owls flew across the Great Hall.  
  
Harry got a Newsletter and schedule.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Hogwart's Paper  
  
Written by: Hermione Granger, of Griffindor, Draco Malfoy of Slytherin, Hannah DeBolt of Hufflepuff, and Sara Angelo of Ravenclaw. Edited by: Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. Designed by: Cho Chang and Pictures by: Neville Longbottom.  
  
Professor Dumbledore's new activities:  
  
By: Hermione Granger,  
  
Professor Dumbledore has setup a system of new activities for this summer, to be enjoyed on weekends, holidays and after classes, they are as follows:  
  
1. Rowing on the lake - sail and row boats are on the dock by the greenhouses, can be used by certified swimmers or non - certified swimmers under supervision of a Head Boy or Girl, or a teacher. 2. 3. Swimming - a pool has been added in place of the Qudditch field for the summer only.  
  
1. Bon fires - Are to be held on weekends of notification. [pic]  
  
1. Fireworks - Once a month on verified day.  
  
Camping, hiking, and adventure outings - Will be held on the last Friday of the month and be attended by students with permission given by head-of- house teachers.  
  
We hope this will be fun &enjoyable for all students. Have a good summer.  
  
New Students  
  
By: Draco Malfoy  
  
As many of you are aware, we have three new students joining us this year, Artemis,Venus, and Psyche. I have held an interview with each of them:  
  
My Interview with Venus Black:  
  
Me: So where did you come here from?:  
  
Venus: I am from The U.S.  
  
Me: Why did you move here?:  
  
Venus: I found out I was a witch and decided to go to one of the best schools.  
  
Me: Thank You  
  
My Interview with Psyche Lunie:  
  
Me: Where are you from?:  
  
Psyche: I am from Italy.  
  
  
  
Me: Your name is quite um interesting *cough*  
  
Psyche: Psyche is from Roman Mythology she was cupid's lover, Lunie is an old wizards' name of purebloods that goes back centuries.  
  
Me: Stupid me! Why did you come here?:  
  
Psyche: I came here because my father had a job transfer, I used to go to Carrofts, a wizarding school in Italy.  
  
Me: Thank you.  
  
My Interview with Artemis Savor:  
  
Me: Artemis, pleased to meet you! Where did youcome here from?:  
  
Artemis: I am from Northern Ireland.  
  
Me: You don't have an accent? Why?:  
  
Artemis: Because I was raised in Britain as a boy.  
  
Me: So how do you feel about being in Slytherin?:  
  
Artemis: Quite nice, I heard it has the finest line of purebloods and rich folk, so naturally, I fit right in.  
  
Me: Why did you move here?:  
  
Artemis: My family has business to attend to.  
  
Me: Have you ever met Harry Potter?:  
  
Atremis: No, and I don't plan to.  
  
Me: Good, we agree, nice talking to you.  
  
My interviews went quite well, and I look forward to giving you fair and equal news.  
  
"Fair and equal? Fair and equal my arse, Hermione, I didn't even know you were in the newspaper." Harry asked.  
  
"yeah, got a letter and did it before we got here," Hermione said.  
  
"Who is this Draco Malfoy?" Psyche asked.  
  
"This Draco Malfoy, is one of the richest and most good looking purebloods that goes to this school." Draco had been standing behind them.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron said.  
  
"I want Hermione, and Psyche."  
  
Hermione and Psyche looked at him.  
  
"That didn't come out right, Professor Snape has sent me for you."  
  
"Alright, bye Harry and Ron, nice meeting you." Psyche called out as she and Hermione left the table and followed Draco down the hall.  
  
"What does Snape want with us?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He has to give you your Newspaper assignment, Mudblood, and Psycho, he wants to see all the new students."  
  
They were now in a dark section of the corridor. Hermione pulled Draco aside by the arm from Psyche and asked her to excuse them.  
  
"Draco, what's with the attitude?"  
  
"What attitude?"  
  
"Calling me mudblood and her psycho?"  
  
"Just let it go." And he pulled his arm away from her and continued down the hall.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! That is your name? Why do you walk away from someone when they are talking to you! Have you no manners? In Italy, that would be much spoken out against! Especially when she was being nice to such a jerk as you." Psyche called after him.  
  
Draco grabbed her and shoved her against the wall, further away than Hermione could see and said in a deep voice, "Listen, you don't know the first thing about me! So I suggest you shut your dirty little Italian mouth!"  
  
Then Psyche slapped him hard across the face. "If you had any decency, you would not insult my country!"  
  
Draco stood there for a moment and looked at her with amazement. He loosened his grip and stepped forward and gazed at her, and walked away.  
  
***  
  
In Snape's Office, Hermione took her assignment and left, and Psyche, Artemis, and Venus stood in the middle of the room.  
  
"So, you are the new students? Pleasure. I have asked you all to come here for one reason, to tell you how things are," Snape went on, "There are rules here that you must follow, and I don't know what you did in your other Schools, but here if they are broken, you will be punished.  
  
I have one of my best students here, Draco, have you met?"  
  
"Yes I did the interviews with them Professor." Draco answered.  
  
"Indeed, anyway, he will show you around the school. I am sure you are already aware of your common rooms though. So draco, take them away." Snape dismissed them, and Draco took them up the main flight of stairs.  
  
***  
  
As they reached the last room, Draco told Venus to go into the class with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to start class, The Slytherins and Griffindors had Care of Magical Creature to attend to, so Draco, Artemis, and Psyche walked outside.  
  
"Now this guy Hagrid, a real stupid git that likes dangerous animals, better stay clear." Draco told Artemis as they were walking down the steps.  
  
"He is not! Harry and Ron told me all about him!" Psyche Interrupted.  
  
"I was speaking to Artemis, Psycho Lunatic." Draco answered.  
  
"That's not my name!"  
  
"Psyche, let it go, he's just a pureblood with a fat head." Artemis answered.  
  
"I thought you were on my side, you traitor!" Draco yelled at Artemis.  
  
"How would you know, you only talk to me about Potter."  
  
"Artemis, it sounds like you have a crush on her! Ha!"  
  
"No, I just can' stand people with big heads!"  
  
"Thank you, you are too kind, for sticking up for me like that!" Psyche answered.  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
They approached Care of Magical creatures near Hagrid's cabin and waited for him to begin class.  
  
"Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures!" Hagrid said as he walked out from behind his cabin.  
  
"I heard we have some new students, welcome Artemis and Psyche. Today we will learn about Uninalts. Uninalts are rare creature that live in the South Pacific, they are small furry animals with white hair that can speak any form of human, they are identified by their feet, which tells us which species they are. They have big eyes, which come in a variety of colors from green to purple, and have a long nose and tale, and are about the size as a small rock. They are illegal in most countries because of their intense magical powers. Untamed Uninalts can even kill, and even tame ones can get out of control with their tempers. But with special permission from the Ministry of Magic, they have allowed me ter show yer some tame ones under supervision o 'course."  
  
He pulled out a cage of twenty small Uninalts.  
  
"Don't have enough, so pair up and I'll pass em around."  
  
"Ron, will you be my partner?" Psyche asked him as he began to blush harshly.  
  
"Yeah of course, and they went to see Hagrid to get their Uninalt.  
  
They got theirs and walked beside Ron and Hermione.  
  
"These leashes are to long! Ours is almost strangling itself!" Ron complained as they walked near the lake together.  
  
"Let me try, Ron." And Psyche grabbed the leash.  
  
Suddenly, the Uninalt charged into the Forbidden Forest, dragging Psyche behind it.  
  
"Wow they are strong, we better hurry and get Hagrid, I don't think she should have tied it around her wrist though." Ron, Harry, and Hermione ran to Hagrid to tell him what happened.  
  
"Listen everyone! Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy are going into the forest, stay calm, and Lavender, you are in charge." Hagrid yelled as Ron told him the news.  
  
"Why must I go, where am I going?" Malfoy asked Hagrid as he walked near them.  
  
"You are helping Harry, Ron, Hermione, and myself look for Psyche, she was dragged into the forest, I need to make sure you don't get into trouble, Malfoy, so if you find her, bring her back to the grounds, all of you. Now let's go."  
  
They all went into the forest and separated, looking for her.  
  
"Psyche!" Draco kept calling, but no one answered still. He was now in a dark section of the forest, totally remote. Then, suddenly, he tripped over a large tree root and fell into a deep, dark, lonely pit. He stumbled with his robes and stood up and looked around. He thought it was lonely, until he saw what appeared to be a dead body lying on the other end of the pit.  
  
***  
  
Still no sign of life, Ron turned around, feeling worried, 'What happened to Psyche?' 'Was she alive?' 'I'm going to miss her,' 'If I don't ever see her again.' Thoughts kept running through his mind.  
  
"Ron?" It was Harry's voice.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't find her."  
  
"Neither did we, it's time to go to lunch, we missed Potions thank God, but no one has found her, so the Professors are going to search in an hour if she doesn't return."  
  
And Harry and Ron followed Hermione to lunch, still worried.  
  
***  
  
Malfoy screamed and stepped backwards, falling down. He looked up, there was no way out. "Great, I'm stuck in a dark pit with a dead body.'  
  
But as he looked closer, he noticed it was still breathing. There was some hurt person lying in a dark pit. An arm moved, and the body rolled over.  
  
"Psyche?"  
  
"Help me!"  
  
He moved closer to her; she was bleeding by her rib cage, badly.  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"I don't know but you have to help me, I'm dying of pain!"  
  
"Okay, umm, my father taught me one healing charm, but I don't even know if I perfected it yet, but I can try."  
  
"thank you." She lifted up her shirt to show him where the Uninalt had attacked her.  
  
"Omigarium Remiosar." He pointed his wand at her wound, as spider-like pieces of skin webbed together and covered her wound, and made it appear as nothing had ever happened.  
  
She sat up touching her side in disbelief.  
  
"How did you learn that? It must be dark arts, nothing heals that fast!"  
  
"Yeah, I don't like to publicize my Dark Arts abilities."  
  
"How can I ever thank you?"  
  
"I'll have to think about it."  
  
She sat up and brushed herself off and looked up.  
  
"How are we going to get out of here?"  
  
"I don't know, but we better get out soon, that spell doesn't last forever, and when it comes back, it will be worse than ever."  
  
"Did I thank you? Because if that's what is going to happen, I'll take it back."  
  
"If we hurry, they will be able to fix it t the hospital wing before it comes back."  
  
"So do you have a plan?"  
  
"I'm thinking!"  
  
"Hurry up, how ling do we have?"  
  
"A couple of hours," "Okay, I'll hoist you up on my shoulders over that ledge, and then you just swing your leg over the barrier and pull yourself up, and go to the castle and tell Hagrid where I am, and then go to the hospital wing."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Draco bent down and let her climb on his shoulders and pushed her up. Her foot was about 2 feet away from the ledge and so she tried to push herself closer, but missed, and fell backwards; knocking herself down, landing on top of him.  
  
"Ouch! I missed, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" She asked, moving off his chest.  
  
He just rolled over on his back, and looked up at the sky; glistening from the trees barely pouring through them down on his face; the rest of the atmosphere was totally dark, and filled with dark shadows.  
  
Psyche moved closer to him.  
  
"At least we tried, someone will find us,"  
  
"At least I'm not stuck down here with Potter." He said, ignoring her. Psyche's head leaned on Draco's shoulder, her eyelids heavy.  
  
He looked at her, noticing she was asleep. He had forgotten the side affects of the charm, drowsiness. With her warm face perched on his shoulder, he became tired too. He sighed as he let his head loosen and his eyes close.  
  
***  
  
Warm, hot, short breaths came on his face and he felt a heavy thumping against his side as he woke up. Psyche's pain must have kicked in, as she was still sleeping, but her breathing increased and she was looking scared.  
  
The sky was dark now and scattered with bright shining stars. And a cool breeze swept over them, which made Psyche shiver, so Draco pulled his arm around her, keeping her warm.  
  
They stayed like that for the rest of the night, until morning came.  
  
"Draco?" It was Psyche's voice that ringed in his ears in the early morning, waking him up.  
  
He sat up and looked at her. She was bleeding now and was apparently in a lot of pain.  
  
"It's hurting again."  
  
"I know, there is nothing I can do."  
  
"Yes there is, give me your tie."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She wrapped it around her side, stopping the flow of blood a little bit.  
  
"That helps a little."  
  
"So what now?" He asked Psyche.  
  
"Let's try again."  
  
So he lifted her up again, and her foot, caught on the ledge, and she hoisted herself over the ledge. Lying on the cold dirt, she moved over to the edge of the pit, and asked Draco how he was going to get out.  
  
"Just go to the hospital wing, I'll find a way."  
  
"I can't leave you here."  
  
"Yes, you can, Your hurt, just do it."  
  
"No. Stop being so tough, I know your not, so stop pretending to be!"  
  
"Just go before I start rumors about you!"  
  
"Like what? You haven't got any thing on me!"  
  
"Oh Really? You know we spent the whole night together in a dark pit, alone."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Wouldn't I ? Do you care to find out?"  
  
"You scum!"  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"Fine."  
  
And she left. She was barely gone 5 minutes when she turned around, to go back to the pit. When she finally got there, she found Draco throwing rocks of the sides of the pit.  
  
"Well, look whose here!" He said looking up.  
  
"I remembered, I can't go back without you, I'd get lost, I didn't even know how I got here."  
  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
  
"I'll try to help you up, reach up here." She said raising out her hand. He grasped it, and she used all her strength to pull him up.  
  
***  
  
A/N - Forgot to tell you somethi- Percy's there because he's taking a break from the Ministry to help out. Venus-Has a big part, and Next chapter coming. whenever I feel like it okie-dokie? I only posted this a few days ago, and so far got one review, so more please! Thank you Jenn. I'm not that good of a writer, but I appreciate your review! Thanks again! Oh and there is a good writer called Mochabutterfly! Read her, I love her 'All You Need is Love.' 


End file.
